Lulu's Gone Away
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Lulu's Gone Away, when Bo's unconsious in the trailer, what would happen if Luke didnt get to him in time? Dedicated to baseballfan44


**Uncle Jesse and I met at the top of the hill where the General Lee was parked. A rope was tied to the front of the General and it went down the hill. Uncle Jesse was the first one to get there. When I got there he had the rope in his hands and was looking down the hill where the trailer was.**

**"Do you see anything?" I asked.**

**"Well, it looks like he made it down there, but where is he?" Uncle Jesse asked.**

**I looked through a pair of binoculars that I had in my hand. I could see the trailer but the car wasn't there.**

**"The car ain't no where to be seen," I said. "He could be inside that trailer." **

**I kept looking at the trailer, keeping my eye on it. Suddenly I saw the trailer start moving slowly. If Bo was in there I had to stop that trailer.**

**"There it goes!" I shouted. "Listen, I'm gonna take the truck! Get outta the way!"**

**I hopped in the pickup and took off the other way. I made my way down the road till I could make it across country. The ride was really bumpy and there were times when I thought the truck was going to tip over but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Bo. I had to stop that trailer before it crashed or fell off a cliff.**

**As I raced across country I tried to figure out how I was going to stop that trailer. I was going to try and get a head of it and let it ram into the pickup. Then I would guide it down the road. But I had to get there before I could do that. My heart was racing as I got closer and closer to the road. What if I didn't get there in time? What if the trailer crashed? What if Bo is in there? What if he was hurt? Those questions didn't really mean anything right then. All I knew was that I had to stop that runaway trailer. **

**I finally made it to the road but I didn't see the trailer anywhere. I didn't see it coming toward me. But when I turned my head I saw it going away from me farther down the road. I quickly turned the truck and headed after it. As I was trying to catch up to the trailer it seemed to be going faster and faster. After a few seconds I noticed that it was heading for a cliff. I had to stop it. I went on the right side of the trailer and tried to get in front of it but we were closer to the cliff than I thought. I quickly turned the truck and stopped it. I turned my head and watched the trailer head for the cliff. I kept watching it when suddenly something happened. The trailer suddenly came to a halt right at the edge of the cliff. I have no idea why or how it stopped but I'm really glad it did.**

**I quickly got out of the truck and ran to the trailer. The front of the trailer was hanging over the edge of the cliff. I couldn't get to the door. At the back of the trailer there was a small window. There was also a latch where I could open it. I flipped the latch and slowly opened the window. I peeked in the window and the inside of the trailer was a mess. A table was turned over, there was broken glass, things that fell out of cabinets, and a whole lot more. I also saw Bo laying face down on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, his feet tied, and a chair laying on his back.**

**"Bo," I said loudly so he could hear me.**

**"Yeah," I heard him moan. **

**"Bo, you all right?" I asked concerned.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned.**

**The window was too small for me to fit in there. So I had to get to the door somehow.**

**"Okay," I said. "Bo, just hold on. I'll be in there in a second."**

**I closed the window and walked to the side of the trailer. I stood right on the edge of the cliff and leaned forward to open the door. I stretched forward farther and farther finally opening it. I leaned back and then put my hands on top of the trailer. I gripped the top of the trailer as best as I could and made my way to the door. By the time I got in there my hands were burning with soreness.**

**I made my way to Bo crawling over all the mess. I took the chair off of him and started untying his hands. Once they were untied I helped him into a sitting position.**

**"Are you all right?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He took a good look at me. "You don't look so good."**

**"I was worried about you," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. **

**Bo untied the ropes that were tied around his ankles. Then he started to rub the back of his head.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**Bo shook his head. "I don't really know. I was looking in the window and saw Lulu. The next thing I knew I was waking up in here with my hands and feet tied together. The last thing I remember is burning pain on the back of my head."**

**Bo kept rubbing the back of his head. It really had to hurt. I wondered if he had a bump there.**

**"Move your hand," I said. Bo moved his hand and stopped rubbing his head. I moved some of his hair out of the way and found a big bump on the back of his head the size of two eggs. "Well, you got quite a lump there."**

**I touched the lump which must've hurt Bo.**

**"Ow," Bo groaned. "Dang it, that hurts."**

**I pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't know it hurt that much."**

**"It does," Bo said.**

**"You sure you're okay?" I asked again.**

**Bo nodded. "Yeah, I think so."**

**I turned around and looked at the mess. I looked at the table and I noticed that something was written on it. I turned the table over so that I could read it. It looked like it was written with some type of marker or something. I touched it and I realized that it was lipstick. It read: "RT7-TRI." I knew exactly what that meant. Then I looked down and saw Lulu's blindfolds, which meant that she had seen the kidnappers and they weren't about to let her go.**

**I quickly stood up which wasn't a good idea. The trailer moved forward and had more of a tilt to it. Bo screamed when the trailer moved.**

**"Bo, we have to get outta here," I said. "This trailer could go over the cliff any second."**

**"We're on a cliff?" Bo asked frightened.**

**"Yes," I said. "We have to get outta here now!"**

**I opened the door and climbed out. I did the same thing I did to get in the trailer and was at the edge of the cliff about a couple of minutes later. Bo stuck his head out the door and looked down. There was fear in his eyes and his body started to shake a little bit. He was scared of heights and this was no exception.**

**I leaned over the edge as far al I could, extending my arm. "Bo, give me you hand."**

**He looked at me like I was crazy or something. I knew he was scared but there was no other way to get him out of there.**

**"Bo, come on," I ordered. "Give me your hand."**

**Bo tried positioning himself to reach is hand out to me but then stopped.**

**"I can't do this," he said.**

**"Yes, you can," I said.**

**He shook his head. "I can't do this, Luke. I just can't do this."**

**"Bo, you have to try," I said. "Just lean out as far as you can and take my hand. You can do it."**

**Suddenly the trailer moved again farther off the cliff. Bo screamed and I leaned out a little further. Bo got to the edge of the door and reached out to grab my hand. I almost had his hand when the trailer moved again. Bo pulled back and held onto the doorway. This time the trailer didn't stop moving. It crept slowly to the edge. I kept my arm out for Bo to grab but he didn't reach out to me again. I could see the fear in Bo's eyes as the trailer kept moving. He quickly looked at me for answers, and, for once, I didn't know what to do. I looked down, and I could picture the trailer falling and hearing Bo scream. I could picture the trailer smashing to pieces once it hit the ground. The only thing I couldn't picture was life without Bo. If something happened to him I just couldn't go on. If he was gone then part of me would be gone too.**

**"Luke!" I heard Bo yell.**

**I looked back up and noticed that the trailer was just about two feet from going over the edge. Suddenly Bo jumped out the door and grabbed my hand just as the trailer was going over the edge. I gripped Bo's hands as tightly as I could so he wouldn't fall. Bo looked over his shoulder and we watched the trailer go down. Once it hit the ground and smashed, Bo winced and I knew that he was thinking that he could've been in there.**

**Bo looked back up at me. "Luke, help me up."**

**"Bo, just hold on," I said. I could feel him slipping and I hoped he couldn't feel it.**

**"Luke, I'm slipping!" Bo yelled. I guess he could feel it.**

**I gripped his hands tighter. "Just hold on. Don't let go."**

**"I'm gonna fall," he said.**

**I looked at him and I could see tears in his eyes. I held onto his hands as hard as I could. I just couldn't lose him.**

**"Just hold on!" I shouted. "I ain't gonna let you fall. I promise!"**

**"I can't hold on," Bo cried.**

**I gripped his hands as tight as I could. I wasn't not going to let him go.**

**"Bo, do you trust me?" I asked.**

**Bo looked up at me with his tear filled eyes. "Of course I trust you."**

**"Then trust me when I say that I ain't gonna let you go!" I shouted.**

**As Bo stared at me, my heart went out to him. He could see it in my eyes that I wasn't letting go. I knew he wasn't going to give up when I felt his hands wrap around my wrist and his grip get tighter.**

**"Listen to me," I said. "You have to pull yourself up."**

**Bo nodded and pulled with all his might. I pulled as hard as I could and since both of us were pulling it was working out really well. Finally with one big pull Bo was up on top the cliff, and I put my arm around his waist and pulled him away from the edge of it. We were both tired and we were panting really hard.**

**I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hand on Bo's shoulder. "You all right?"**

**Bo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."**

**Bo was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't okay, he was scared out of his wits. I put my hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. Suddenly Bo leaned forward and collapsed in my arms. He buried his head in my shoulder and cried as I rubbed my hand up and down his back trying to calm him down.**

**"Shhhhh, it's okay, Bo," I whispered in his ear. "You're okay now. Shhh…"**

**I kept rubbing his back and whispered softly in his ear until he calmed down. We heard cars approaching, and it was Uncle Jesse, Enos, and Rosco.**

**I looked at Bo. "You okay now?"**

**Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."**

**Car doors slammed, and Uncle Jesse, Enos, and Rosco came running to us.**

**Uncle Jesse knelt down and put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "Bo, Luke, are you okay?"**

**"We're okay now, Uncle Jesse," I said. I looked up at Enos. "I found some clues in the trailer. The kidnappers are on Route 7 to the Tri-State highway."**

**"Well, with the General we should have no problem at all," Bo said.**

**I shook my head. "I also found Lulu's blindfolds which means she's seen the kidnappers. And once she's seen them, they ain't about to let her go."**

**"Well, I guess we'll just have to cut them off before they cross the county line," Bo said. "Why don't we try splitting up again? Maybe it'll work out better this time."**

**"That's a good idea," I said. "But you're coming with me in the General."**

**Bo and I got in the General and headed off to catch those kidnappers. We cut them off at the amusement park and they finally stopped. The two guys took off, and Bo and I went after them. The girl stayed put because Lulu sat on her. We chased the guys all around the amusement part and we finally got them. One of them tried to get away again but Boss showed up and stopped him. So Lulu was saved and things went back to normal in Hazzard County.**


End file.
